


Lepsza przyszłość

by NocturneLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneLover/pseuds/NocturneLover
Summary: Moja wersja tego, co zdarzyło się pomiędzy Albusem i Gellertem pod koniec lata, kiedy się poznali. Z nieco alternatywnym do kanonu zakończeniem.





	Lepsza przyszłość

**Author's Note:**

> Oryginalnie zaczęte we wrześniu 2015, ale dopiero po obejrzeniu ‘Fantastycznych zwierząt’ zainspirowałam się, by to dokończyć dla samej frajdy. Tak czy owak, nie jest to nowe, bo nie wiadomo kiedy zaczął się 2018 :)

Sierpień 1899, Dolina Godryka

 

Młody chłopak o krótkich, brązowych włosach wszedł do domu i zamknął za sobą masywne drzwi. Do jego uszu szybko dotarły stłumione odgłosy rozmowy, które mogły dobiegać tylko z piwnicy. Wiedział co to oznacza, jego brat nie rozmawiałby przecież z Arianą. Jedyną osobą, z którą Albus tak żywo dyskutował, był _on_. W tej krótkiej chwili Aberforth powrócił myślami do poranka kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło.

Nie minął wówczas nawet miesiąc od śmierci ich matki. Aby zająć czymś ręce, bracia Dumbledore co rusz wynajdywali dla siebie nowe zajęcia. Albus najczęściej przesiadywał we własnym pokoju, czytając książki i pisząc listy. Z kolei Abeforth najchętniej w ogóle nie bywał w domu, całe dnie szwendając się po wiosce. Teraz obaj wzięli się jednak za porządki w starym i nieco zaniedbanym ogrodzie. A wieczorem, gdy zbliżali się do końca pracy, przechodząca obok ich domu sąsiadka, Bathilda Bagshot, podzieliła się pewną nowiną. Wtedy też, myślał Aberforth, po raz pierwszy wspomniała o wnuku swojego brata, którego zgodziła się wkrótce ugościć u siebie w domu.

Nie wahała się też otwarcie wyrazić opinii, że jej zdaniem ze względu na niewielką różnicę wieku, Albus na pewno odnajdzie z nim wspólny język. Albus, który trzymał wówczas na rękach drewno na opał, uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie, chociaż jego wzrok wyrażał uczucia dalekie od przyjacielskich. Niechęć i powątpiewanie, zauważył wtedy Aberforth. Jego brat nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w nawiązywaniu stałych przyjaźni. Z tego co wiedział, jedyną osobą do której Albus kiedykolwiek pisał listy (nie licząc dziesiątek tych kierowanych Ministerstwa i słynnych czarodziei) był jego rówieśnik z Gryffindoru, Elfias Doge. Dlatego na słowa pani Bagshot, Aberforth wzruszył tylko ramionami. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że chłopak, o którym wspomniała pani Bagshot zdecydował się przyjechać chyba do najnudniejszej z wiosek, które możliwie istnieją. Nie spodziewał się, że przyjazd młodego czarodzieja zmieni praktycznie wszystko.

Pani Bagshot przedstawiła im Gellerta kilka dni później, kiedy zjawił się w jej domu za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Albus, z początku sceptyczny co do nowej i wymuszonej znajomości, szybko zmienił nastawienie. Wystarczyła krótka pogawędka. Okazała się jednak zbyt krótka, by zaspokoić ich wzajemną ciekawość. Wkrótce obaj zniknęli na cały dzień. Po powrocie Albus zdawał się innym człowiekiem. Od tamtej pory ilekroć rozmawiał z Abeforthem, mówił już niemal tylko o Grindelwaldzie.  

Dla młodszego z braci stało się jasne, że musi on być kimś niezwykle uzdolnionym, inaczej Albus nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi.  Aberforth miał jednak wątpliwości co do byłego ucznia Durmstrangu. Po śmierci matki łudził się, że Albus pogodził się już z opóźnieniem swojej wymarzonej podróży po świecie z Elfiasem. To samo złudzenie nasiliło się, gdy w ich życiu pojawił się Grindelwald. W końcu Albus miał kogoś, kto podzielał wiele z jego zainteresowań, dorównywał talentem w wiedzy i umiejętnościach czarodziejskich. Po co więc miałby się spieszyć? Takie rozwiązanie zdawało się idealne.

Niestety już po kilkunastu dniach Aberforth zauważył, że relacja jego brata z cudzoziemcem zmierzała w zupełnie innym kierunku niż się spodziewał. Podsycała w Albusie, jego już i tak wielkie, pragnienie wiedzy i sławy. Po kilku tygodniach Aberforth był już pewny, że wspólnie planują nową podróż. Tym razem jednak Albusem kierowały zupełnie różne zamiary od tych, które przejawiał na samym początku. Wiedział to z podsłuchanej wcześniej wymiany zdań. Planowali wyruszyć w świat poszukując tych _Insygniów_ , zostawić w tyle wszystko i wszystkich, którzy mogliby ich spowolnić.

 

 

Aberforth wrócił do myślami do chwili obecnej. Schodził właśnie po schodach do piwnicy, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł śmiech Albusa. Szczery i pełen uznania wobec tego, co musiał przed chwilą usłyszeć. Aberforth zamarł, wsłuchując się w ten nienaturalny dźwięk. Jego brat lubił się śmiać, ale zanim poznał Grindelwalda, nigdy nie śmiał się w ten sposób co teraz. Młodszy z braci nie potrafił tego wyrazić słowami, ale znajomość z tym chłopakiem różniła się zupełnie od tych, jakie Albus posiadał z innymi ludźmi. Pomyślał o Doge’u, który był jednym z niewielu przyjaciół Albusa ze szkoły. Znali się od siedmiu lat, czasem nawet u nich bywał, ale Albus nigdy nie śmiał się przy nim w taki sposób. Nigdy też tak żywo z nim nie rozmawiał. A przecież to właśnie on miał wyruszyć z nim w  świat, zanim śmierć odebrała im matkę! Aberforth nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Dziwiła go zażyłość dwóch młodych czarodziejów, których drogi przecięły się zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej.

W piwnicy panował półmrok, a jedyne źródło światła dobiegało z trzech  lamp, które Albus i Grindelwald ustawili obok siebie.  Stawiając pierwszy krok na lekko skrzypiącej podłodze, Aberforth nie od razu skupił swoją uwagę na dwóch starszych od siebie chłopcach. Pierwsze spojrzenie skierował na sofę, gdzie siedziała ukryta w cieniu Ariana. Jej ręce były zajęte jedną z wielu drewnianych układanek, które przyniósł jej Albus. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Aberforth miał wrażenie, że patrząc na siostrę, mógł odnaleźć w sobie dość siły, dzięki której mógłby położyć kres głupotom chodzącym po głowie jego Albusa.

Dopiero później jego wzrok powędrował ku Grindelwaldowi siedzącemu na fotelu - na jego założonych nogach spoczywał duży kawałek pergaminu z mapą. Albus siedział tuż obok, na oparciu, wpatrując się w nakreślone na papierze punkty z błyskiem w oczach. W pewnym momencie wskazał coś palcem i szepnął półgłosem, na co Grindewald żywo przytaknął. Oboje zdawali się ledwo dostrzegać obecność Aberfortha, co częściowo wywołało u niego przypływ złości. _Więc to już pewne_ , pomyślał.

Po chwili słuchania ich przyciszonych szeptów, odezwał się, patrząc na brata: 

-Nadal chcesz wyjechać? -spytał na tyle głośno, że przyciągnął uwagę obu.

-Co masz na myśli? –odpowiedział pytaniem Albus.

Aberforth wyglądał jakby gotował się ze złości, a potem wskazał dłonią Arianę. O nią martwił się bardziej niż o zainfekowanego egoizmem Albusa.

-Daj sobie z tym spokój. Nie możesz jej zabierać w takim stanie!

Albus zmarszczył brwi. Nie odpowiedział mu od razu. Aberforth podniósł na niego głos.

-Wiesz, że nie możesz. Jak to sobie nawet wyobrażasz?!

Spojrzawszy na dwójkę starszych czarodziei, poczuł ukłucie, które niczym żądło przelewało w niego coraz silniejszą irytację.

-To wszystko jego wina. -rzucił gorzko, tym razem kierując słowa prosto do Grindelwalda. -Odkąd się pojawił ciągle mówicie o jakiś sekretach. Zaginionych przedmiotach z bajek dla dzieci, że z nimi zmienicie porządki świata czarodziejów… Co, liczysz, że tymi głupimi przemówieniami ktokolwiek będzie chciał się do was przyłączyć?

Albus już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy wyprzedził go Grindelwald. Poderwał się tak gwałtownie, że Albus musiał przytrzymać się fotela, by nie upaść. W porównaniu z wyrazem twarzy Grindelwalda, złość Aberfortha wydała się tylko dziecinnym grymasem. Wzrostem górował nad młodszym z braci Dumbledore, co tylko wzmacniało jego postawę. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

-Głupi szczeniak. –odezwał się niskim głosem przypominającym syknięcie. -Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz.

Albus sięgnął do jego ramienia mówiąc „Daj spokój...”, ale Grindelwald strącił jego dłoń, dając do zrozumienia, że chce załatwić to sam.

-Robisz wyrzuty swojemu bratu. Chcesz by gnił tu z dala od świata, wiedząc, że marnuje się przy tym jego talent.

Aberforthowi przemknęło przez głowę, że ostatecznie to Albus sam zaparł się, by zostać w domu i opiekować się siostrą. Najwyraźniej teraz uważał, że zabranie jej na wyprawę, czy też cokolwiek było ich prawdziwym celem, rozwiązywało wszystkie problemy. 

-Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? –rzucił opryskliwie.

- _Aberforth._ –usłyszał ostrzegawczy głos Albusa.

-Oczywiście, no tak. –odparł. -Zapomniałem, że liczysz się tylko ty i te twoje rozterki. Wymysły głupców, których zapewne nie uda wam się spełnić. Myślisz, że Ariana jest jakąś szmacianą lalką, którą można ze sobą ciągać gdzie ci się żywnie podoba? Wiesz, że trzeba mieć nad nią stały nadzór! Niby jak chcesz się nią zająć?!

Nie wiedział, że na te słowa coś w jego bracie pękło. Na krótki moment utracił swój, zwykle stoicki, spokój.

-Może w Świętym Mungu zajęliby się nią lepiej! –krzyknął, zaciskając palce na oparciu fotela. -Może powinna tam była trafić lata temu, kiedy tylko jej moc stała się niestabilna! Nie musiałaby całe dnie przesiadywać w domu, ani tej ciemnej piwnicy! 

Dopiero po chwili Albus zorientował się, że naprawdę wypowiedział te słowa.

–Matka wciąż by żyła. Może nawet uniewinniliby ojca z Azkabanu… -zakończył już ciszej.

Sposób w jaki wypowiedział te zdania - Aberforth domyślił się, że od dawna chciał je w końcu z siebie wyrzucić. Tak, Albus jak zwykle chciał czegoś dla większego dobra. Nie liczył się on, nie liczyli się ich rodzice, ani nawet Ariana.  

-Wciąż nie rozumiesz?! –tym razem to Grindelwald uniósł głos. Chcąc przerwać dręczące wspomnienia ich rodziny, wskazał na dziewczynę.

–Ani ona, ani my nie będziemy musieli się już ukrywać, kiedy zmienimy ten świat. Nie będzie więcej takich wypadków. Otworzymy czarodziejom oczy, mugole będą musieli zaakceptować nasze zwierzchnictwo. Albus i ja musimy spełnić nasz obowiązek wobec przyszłości.

Aberforth nie chciał tego słuchać. To tylko słowa, bzdury, które zatruły myśli jego brata. W jednej sekundzie wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę, gotów pokazać Grindewaldowi gdzie jego miejsce. Ten jednak wyczuł zagrożenie z wyprzedzeniem i nim młodszy z braci zdołał nabrać w płuca powietrza, krzyknął:

-Crucio!

Albus nie zdążył zareagować. Patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę z niedowierzeniem, przez moment zbyt oszołomiony, by się poruszyć. Jego młodszy brat miotał się na podłodze z twarzą zastygłą w grymasie bólu. Jak do tego doszło? 

-Przestań! –krzyknął Albus, odzyskując w końcu mowę. Wyjął własną różdżkę, nie wiedząc co właściwie zrobić, by powstrzymać rozwój wypadków.

Na dźwięk jego głosu, Grindelwald zawahał się i po chwili cofnął zaklęcie. Aberforth wykorzystał okazję i wciąż leżąc na ziemi, rzucił w starszego chłopaka zaklęcie, które odrzuciło go o kilka metrów. Albus krzyknął, patrząc to na Gellerta, to Aberfortha. Ich oczy wypełniła teraz czysta nienawiść. Chwilę później, po nieudanych próbach Albusa, by odwołać się do ich rozsądku, cała trójka zaczęła ze sobą walczyć. W pokoju zapanowała fala wrzasków i błysków z różdżek, do którego dołączył dźwięk pękającego drewna. Układanka Ariany pękła w jej dłoniach, kiedy patrzyła na nich z przerażeniem. Po chwili w pokoju rozległ się jej piskliwy krzyk, wypełniony nutą goryczy i protestu.

 

Wszystko co zdarzyło się w ciągu kolejnych kilku sekund, stało się dla Albusa niejasną plątaniną kolorów i zniekształconych krzyków. Zupełnie jakby te chwile zostały wyrwane z jakiegoś nieznanego wspomnienia obcej osoby. Zamrugał gwałtownie oczami. Zrozumiał, że w jakiś sposób znalazł się na podłodze, zaciskając palce na swojej różdżce. Czuł tylko niezrozumiałą pustkę i pulsujący ból w prawym ramieniu. Pokój wypełniła cisza. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd ustała ich kłótnia, od krzyku jego siostry i głuchym łoskocie z jakim upadła na posadzkę. Zdawało mu się, że kątem oka widzi Gellerta wybiegającego z pokoju. Widział też jak Aberforth pochyla się nad Arianą... jak dotyka jej twarzy... jak cofa się gwałtownie, zaciskając dłonią usta. Odgłos niedowierzenia przedarł się przez jego zaciśnięte palce.

Albus cofnął się nieznacznie, potrząsając głową. Nie może na to patrzeć. Na Aberfortha, powtarzającego te same słowa, których znaczenia nie był w stanie teraz zrozumieć.

-Ona nie żyje, ona nie żyje, ona nie żyje...

Albus wiedział tylko jedno, nie może tu dłużej być. Chce się stąd wydostać, musi się wydostać.

 -…ona nie żyje, ona nie żyje…

_Nie, niech on przestanie to powtarzać. Przecież to nieprawda. To nie może być prawda._

Albus stanął na drżące kolana, podpierając się o stolik. Nie mógł się zmusić, by znów spojrzeć na brata. Dłużej tego nie zniesie. Udusi się.

Zanim się zorientował, biegł po schodach mijając korytarze. Wypadł przez frontowe drzwi, a chłód wieczoru od razu wyostrzył mu zmysły. Wszystko wkoło było spowite cienistą powłoką, na ciemnogranatowym niebie skrzyły się letnie konstelacje gwiazd. Albus oddychał łapczywie, lekceważąc ból nasilający się w płucach. Nieważne jak głębokie nabierał oddechy, wciąż czuł niedosyt. Dusił się. Zobaczył w oddali zarys ciemnej postać. Pobiegł za nią. Czuł jak zimny wiatr mrozi mu twarz zalaną łzami. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy zdążyły popłynąć. Miał wrażenie, że goni za czymś nieuchwytnym, tak nierealnym, jakby należało do innego świata.

-Stój! –krzyknął, nie rozpoznając własnego głosu. -Nie odchodź! Stój!

Ku jego największemu zdumieniu, postać Grindelwalda zatrzymała się. Albus dobiegł do niego, a gdy dzieliło ich zaledwie parę stóp, znieruchomiał. Nie wiedział co zamierzał zrobić kiedy już dogoni drugiego chłopaka. Serce łomotało mu w piersi, zagłuszając każdy najgłośniejszy szum drzew. Mieszanina strachu i ulgi wypełniła mu umysł, zrozumiawszy, że mężczyzna chce go wysłuchać.

-Proszę, nie odchodź! –nie obchodziło go jak desperacko musiał wyglądać. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz pozwoli Gellertowi odejść, może już nigdy go nie zobaczyć. Bał się, że wraz z nim, odejdzie wszystko o czym razem marzyli. Czy bez tego będzie jeszcze szczęśliwy? 

Grindelwald wpatrywał się w starszego chłopaka, na jego twarz zalaną łzami. Z jego ramienia sączyła się krew, plamiąc koszulę i leniwie skapując na ziemię. Najwyraźniej był to skutek jednego z zaklęć, którymi obrzucali się zaledwie przed paroma minutami. Gellert nie rozumiał dlaczego się zatrzymał. Nie miał pojęcia co chciał usłyszeć. Nie mógłby wysłuchiwać oskarżeń, nie z _jego_ ust.

Ale Albus nic nie powiedział. Jego usta drżały, choć nie padło z nich ani jedno słowo. Sekundy mijały, tworząc między nimi niewidzialny mur. Grindewald zacisnął zęby.

-On wyciągnął różdżkę. –powiedział, opuszczając wzrok. -Pierwszy ją wyciągnął! -wykrzyczał, sam zdziwiony swoim wybuchem złości.  –Mówiłeś, że nigdy cię nie rozumiał. Słyszałeś co mówił o naszych planach. 

-Aberforth jest jeszcze młody. –odparł Albus przez łzy. –Nie obchodziła go nauka. Nigdy n-nie sądziłem, że to zrozumie.

-Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś zginął. Chciałem t-tylko… zranić… -powiedział Gellert.

Albus rozszerzył oczy. Dopiero teraz do jego myśli dotarło co naprawdę czeka go w domu. Jego siostra umarła. Leżała martwa na zimnej podłodze obok Aberfortha. A on był tu, stojąc przed Gellertem i błagając, by nie odchodził bez niego. Jakim był człowiekiem?

-To nie była twoja wina. –powiedział Albus, przekonując sam siebie. -Nie wiemy kto rzucił to zaklęcie.

Ta myśl przerażała go bardziej niż wszystko. Nie chciał obarczać Gellerta winą, choć myśl, że mógł sam zabić Arianę, zatruwała Albusa bardziej niż jakakolwiek trucizna. Grindelwald wciąż zaciskał zęby.

-On mnie oskarży. Zezna, że to zrobiłem. –powtarzał, kierując spojrzenie na gwiazdy. Wszędzie byle nie na drugiego chłopaka. Wszystko od czego uciekł powracało ze zdwojoną siłą. Ale wtedy nikt przynajmniej nie zginął.  Z  myśli wyrwał się dopiero, gdy poczuł jak Albus chwyta go za przód koszuli.

-Przysięgam, nie powie tak. To był wypadek. Wypadek… -szeptał.

Szloch Albusa mieszał się z gorzkim śmiechem. Gellert jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Coś w tych jasnych, niebieskich oczach sprawiło jednak, że złagodniał.

Musi odejść zanim wstanie świt. Zanim straci ciemność, która tłumiła wszelkie myśli. Zanim światło dnia odbierze mu spokój. Ale czy naprawdę chce odejść sam? Skazać się na wieczną ucieczkę, choć jak sam twierdził Albus, nie wiadomo kto tak naprawdę rzucił fatalne zaklęcie? Teraz, kiedy w końcu zyskał tak niezwykłego sprzymierzeńca, miał go utracić przez ten fatalny wieczór? Czy był gotów znów zmierzyć się ze wszystkim sam?

Gellert omiótł chłopaka wzrokiem jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

-Spotkaj się ze mną. -powiedział nagle, głosem szaleńca. –Za trzy dni. Na wzgórzu, które mi pokazywałeś.

Albus nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia. Czy naprawdę to usłyszał? 

-A-ale co...

-Musisz być na pogrzebie. -przerwał mu Grindewald, łapiąc za ramiona.

Albus wzdrygnął się na to słowo. Chciał jak najdłużej odwlekać powrót do domu, choć wiedział, że w końcu musi tam wrócić. Gellert złapał jego dłonie i odsunął od siebie. Ukradkiem dostrzegł jak szkarłatna plama na ramieniu Albusa powiększa się. Przez chwilę miał ochotę go uleczyć, ale równie szybko wyparł ten pomysł. Musiał stąd zniknąć. Nie czas na takie sentymenty. Bez słowa oddalił się, unikając spojrzenia tych niebieskich oczu. Zmierzał prosto do domu ciotki, kiedy przez zawodzenie wiatru przebił się ledwo słyszalny szept.

-Obiecaj, że wrócisz.

Grindelwald ponownie się zatrzymał. Odwrócił lekko twarz, dostrzegając że Albus nie ruszył się nawet o cal od miejsca, w którym go zostawił.

-Obiecuję.

 

Albus niewiele pamiętał z tego co działo się po jego powrocie do domu. Zanim wrócił, wpatrywał się w upstrzone gwiazdami niebo, tracąc rachubę czasu i pozwalając sobie na coraz głośniejszy szloch. Nie wiedział czy obietnica Gellerta była prawdziwa. Nie wiedział już nic, włącznie z tym, czy wszystko co się wydarzyło tego wieczoru było prawdą, czy tylko długim koszmarem. Dolina pogrążona była już w mroku, w żadnym domu nie paliło się światło. Po powrocie Albus znalazł Aberfortha na schodach. Minął go bez słowa.

Ciało Ariany wciąż leżało bez ruchu na posadzce. Albus bez słowa wyczarował długi stół, gdzie przeniósł siostrę. Z jego różdżki wystrzeliła także czarna tkanina, która okryła jej ciało. Zdołał jeszcze zgłosić wypadkową śmierć Ministerstwu Magii, łamiącym i obco brzmiącym głosem. Ani myślał sprawdzać jakie zaklęcia padły jako ostatnie z jego różdżki. Wiedział, że zasięg _prior incantato_ jest ograniczony, dlatego przez cały wieczór rzucał przypadkowe drobne zaklęcia własną różdżką i różdżką Aberfortha, zanim zjawił się pracownik Ministerstwa Magii, by zbadać sprawę zgonu. Ponieważ Ariana miała w zwyczaju tracić kontrolę nad swoimi mocami, urzędnik niemal od razu uznał to za wypadek z jej winy. To nie przeszkodziło mu w oględzinach ich różdżek. Tak jak podejrzewał Albus, zaklęcie pokazało tylko ostatnie dziesięć rzuconych czarów. Żaden nie był niebezpieczny. Aberforth nie był obecny przy urzędniku. Albus ani myślał wspomnieć, że podczas wypadku w domu był jeszcze ktoś inny.

 

We śnie Albus słyszał samego siebie błagającego Gellerta, by nie krzywdził jego rodzeństwa. Próbował go powstrzymać, jednak niewidzialne sidła oplatały go, odcinając dopływ powietrza i ściskając za serce. Wiedział, że Gellert zawsze był zbyt wybuchowy, tak łatwo się denerwował… Słyszał jak odwraca się do niego i z wściekłością krzyczy:

„ _On wyciągnął różdżkę!... Pierwszy ją wyciągnął!...”_

Widział Arianę opadającą na zimną podłogę z pustymi oczami lalki. Wówczas otworzył swoje własne oczy na ciemność, która panowała w jego pokoju. Usiadł, po chwili chowając głowę między kolana. Nie zasnął. Do rana tkwił pogrążony w myślach, które nie miały końca, ani początku. Sumienie opadło mu na dno serca i za nic nie chciało ulżyć w cierpieniu.

Następnego dnia rano, czarodzieje, którzy zwykle zajmowali się przygotowaniem do pogrzebu, pojawili się u nich w domu. Albus powitał ich i wskazał miejsce ciała. Po tym nie mógł się jednak zmusić do niczego więcej. Zamknął się w pokoju i nie wychodził z niego aż do pogrzebu Ariany. Dom pogrążony w ciszy był tylko złudzeniem spokoju. Aberforth, który dusił w sobie całą złość i wyrzuty, dał im upust nad trumną Ariany w trakcie ceremonii. Otwarcie oskarżył Albusa o jej śmierć, nie zważając na pozostałych uczestników uroczystości, którzy wytrzeszczali na nich oczy lub głośno wzdychali, najwyraźniej zdziwieni tak skandalicznym zachowaniem. Abeforth zaś złamał bratu nos, uciekł poza miasto i nie wrócił do następnego dnia. Wielu z obecnych mieszkańców miało zapewne w pamięci niedawny pogrzeb Kendry Dumbledore i uznali, że zachowanie Aberfortha jest całkowicie zrozumiałe, zwłaszcza po kolejnej, zbyt szybkiej i równie tragicznej śmierci członka rodziny. 

Przez kolejny dzień bracia ogóle się nie widzieli. Trzeciego dnia Albus nie mógł jednak dłużej udawać, że Aberforth jest niewidzialny.

-Ktoś z Ministerstwa przyjedzie po ciebie za dwa dni. –oznajmił, widząc go w salonie z książką, której nie czytał, ale wyraźnie chciał mieć zajęte ręce.

Aberforth odłożył książkę i przyjrzał się bratu w milczeniu. Albus miał nieobecne, zaspane spojrzenie, ale ubrany był w strój podróżny. Obok niego stała walizka i plecak.

-Odchodzisz? –zapytał głucho Aberforth.

Podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później i tak to zrobi. Ostatecznie nic go już tutaj nie trzyma. Aberforth po części to rozumiał. Sam również cieszył się, że opuści ten dom, by wrócić do Hogwartu. Zbyt wiele tu wspomnień.

Albus wciąż milczał.

-Z nim?

Ponownie odpowiedziała mu cisza. Obawiał się tego, choć nie wykluczał takiej możliwości.  Westchnął.

-Znajdź to, czego szukasz. –powiedział w końcu młodszy z braci. –Inaczej to wszystko nie będzie mieć sensu.

Albus, nie spodziewając się takiej reakcji z drugiej strony, wzruszył się. Ostatecznie bracia uścisnęli się, oddając się rozmowie. Nie wiedzieli kiedy może nastąpić kolejna. Albus cieszył się, że przed odejściem uzyskali coś na kształt porozumienia. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, kiedy po raz trzeci uściskał Aberfortha. Miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia brat w pełni mu wybaczy. Obiecali pisać do siebie listy.

 

O zmierzchu Albus usiadł na wzgórzu, które pokazał Gellertowi po jego przybyciu do Doliny Godryka. W dniu kiedy się poznali. To było tak niedawno, choć miał wrażenie, że to wspomnienie odległe jak ciała niebieskie wiszące na niebie. Długo wpatrywał się w krwawe barwy na horyzoncie. _I tak stąd odejdę_ , pomyślał. _Nawet jeśli on nie wróci_. Nie może tu dłużej zostać. To miejsce chyba nigdy nie było dla niego prawdziwym domem.

Po kilku godzinach wstał, by rzucić ostatnie spojrzenie na Dolinę Godryka. Nie spodziewał się, że prawie w tej samej chwili usłyszy za sobą donośny odgłos towarzyszący aportacji. Poczuł, że z serca spada mu ogromny ciężar. Z rozszerzonymi oczami odwrócił się, widząc osobę bez której cała jego podróż nie miałaby sensu.

Natychmiast rzucił mu się w ramiona. Nie zważając na to, że oboje są mężczyznami, ani, że tak nie wypada. Chciał jedynie poczuć obecność drugiego ciała, żywego i tak blisko jego własnego. Ściskał go tak, jakby już nigdy nie miał niczego objąć ramionami. Dawał upust swojej frustracji, swoim obawom i lękom. Ale również temu jaki był szczęśliwy. Dwa miesiące, wszystkie godziny, które spędzili razem przelały mu się przez oczy, ukryte pod ściśniętymi powiekami.

Grindelwald przytulił Albusa do siebie, chwytając go za tył głowy i szepcąc nieprzerwanie:

„Przepraszam, przepraszam.”, „Jak mogłem cię zostawić?”, „ _Ciebie_!”

-To nieważne. –powiedział Albus, powstrzymując łzy. –Teraz tu jesteś.

Nie był sam. Nie musiał się z tym mierzyć sam. Wiedział, że z Gellertem w końcu uda mu się pokonać smutek. Wyruszą ku swojemu marzeniu. Czekała na nich lepsza przyszłość.


End file.
